An optical attenuator is already known which can be used in optical fibre systems. It is constituted by two microscope objective lenses separated by an absorbent substance and connected by short optical fibres to connectors which enable the attenuator to be inserted in an optical fibre link. The microscope lenses are used to make the light beam parallel where it travels through the absorbent substance. These lenses give rise to various disadvantages. It is tricky to position them with respect to the ends of the optical fibres which connect them to the connectors and this makes it necessary to use precision tooling such as micromanipulators. They also cause spurious reflections which must be attenuated by surface treatments which entail technological complications. Lastly, they are bulky, expensive and fragile.